nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 300
|name = Demon King Meliodas |kanji = 魔神王メリオダス |romaji = Majin-Ō Meriodasu |volume = 36 |chapter = 300 |wsm = 10-2019 |pages = 24 |release = February 13, 2019 |arc = New Holy War arc |prev = Chapter 299 |next = Chapter 301 }} is the 300th chapter of the manga, Nanatsu no Taizai. Short Summary Meliodas comes out of the cocoon. Elizabeth Liones notices that the Demon King has taken over Meliodas' body, a strong vessel. The Sins try to stop him from hurting Elizabeth, as he exclaimed that he wanted to kill her in the most horrible and painful way possible. Then Ban shows up. Long Summary After coming out of the cocoon, Meliodas stand in front of Elizabeth and his friends. Elizabeth asks if he is really Meliodas. Noticing that something is off, Elizabeth ask him who he actually is. Zeldris remind his brother of the promise he make to him, asking him to tell where Gelda is. Changing his tone, Meliodas express dissapointment for Zeldris for still being in love with a vampire, being dumbfounded as how "they" became like that. Then is when everyone realize that that was not Meliodas but no other than the Demon King himself. Zeldris asks for an explanation. The Demon King tells him that it was never his intention to let a traitor take the throne in the first place; all he wanted was a new young and powerful body, revealing that the one who absorb all the ten Commandments would actually turn into the new vessel for the Demon King. Without hesitation, the Sins surround the Demon King. Elizabeth orders him to leave the Captain's body and Hawk says that as his father, he should do something for his son. The Demon King agrees, offering to Elizabeth to lift her curse but for being able to kill her in the most brutal way possible and rejoice thinking in how Meliodas would react; losing his will to live out of despair or feel relieved for being freed for the curse, losing his purpose in life. The Demon King immeadiately tries to kill Elizabeth, but Gowther take her to safety, while Merlin encase everyone in a Perfect Cube, except for King, Diane and Mael who bravely fight the enemy. The Demon King not only results unscathed, but he utterly defeat all of his attackers at once, even destroying Merlin's Perfect Cube. The Demon King insists in killing Elizabeth, but Hawk threatens to defeat him if he dares to harm Elizabeth. The Demon King just grins and smash Hawk with his tentacle, leaving him badly injured. Then he picks him with the claw, and threats with sending him with his older brother. When he is about to crush him, Hawk suddenly vanishes from his grasp. The responsible is Ban who finally turns up in the battlefield, much to the relief of his companions. Showing determination, Ban claims that he will take the Demon King out of Meliodas' body. Question Corner Q327. Man fan of Meliodas (Demon form)-san: Does the power level vary between "This is the best feeling ever-das" in the Fraudrin battle and "Let me out of here-das" in the Melascula battle? Nakaba: Since it's right before the latter goes Assault Mode, it's higher-by-far-das. Characters in Order of Appearance *Demon King *Diane *Elizabeth Liones *Escanor *Gowther *Hawk *Hendrickson *King *Ludociel *Mael *Merlin *Zeldris *Ban Gallery Chapter300Last.png|The Last Page of Chapter 300 Navigation it:Capitolo 300 Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:New Holy War arc Category:Volume 36